The Cullens go to Bon Temps
by JMNoland
Summary: A rogue newborn vamp is loose in Bon Temps, the Voluri has decided that the Cullens must clean up the mess, here's a story about what happens when the two different breeds of vampires meet.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, explain this one more time, from the beginning, no interruptions, no outbursts, just the facts." Esme said very calmly.

"I received a letter from the Voluri," Carlise started once more, " it appears that one of the vampires turned by Victoria, survived the battle that day and escaped before the Volturi. Now this vampire has gone on a killing spree in Louisiana. The Volturi has deemed it our responsibility to clean up the mess this rogue vampire has caused. There is another complication; the place this vampire has attacked is heavily inhabited by the breed of vampires that have 'come out'."

"So what exactly does that mean? What makes that a complication?" Mom asked automatically grabbing for my hand.

"Well, Bella, these vampires are very different from us, they have been able to come out in the open because of the synthetic blood invented by the Japanese. We have learned that while we can tolerate to drink it, it gives us no nutritional value. There is a component in real blood that did not transfer in the invention and we must still have real blood to survive. That is why our breed has not 'come out' so to say, since most of our kind still must kill humans. This other breed seems to be very civilized and has it's a legal system set up, with districts and kings and queens, it's rather complex, where as we basically have only the Voluri to administer law." Carlise explained.

"Do these 'out' vampires know what is going on?" Jasper asked, imeadiatly thinking like the soldier he once was.

" Not yet. I can see them but it's fuzzy, I guess since it's a different breed. They think that it is an 'out' vampire and are trying to figure out who it is."

"Well it seems pretty much settled that we have to go down there, if for no other reason than to keep the Volturi off our backs." Emmett said already getting excited about the fight he was sure was going to happen.

"Very well, I too believe it in our best interest to keep the the Volturi at bay for as long as possible." Carlise sighed.

***

I was actually getting excited about going down to Bon Temps, it would be great to be able to go out among humans and not have to hide all the time. We have been here in Denali for the past few years and since I have been growing at such a great pace I haven't been able to be around anyone who wasn't family. But I'm all finished growing now, I look 17, just like my mom and dad, which is kind of weird. I also have a boyfriend, who has always been around, he looks 17 too but he's not a vampire like everyone else, he is a shapeshifter who turns into a wolf. We all live together here in Denali. All of us, is actually a whole lot of people!!! Carlise and Esme are my grandparents, they are the most amazing people ever! Carlise basically took over my education since going to school was never a real possibility. He knows basically everything about everything, comes with being so old I guess; he was the first of us. Esme is the most maternal woman alive; she even learned to make cookies!! Basically just for Jake. Then there is Emmett and Rose, Emmett is like the most fun uncle there is!! I love to go hunting with him, he is so funny!! Aunt Rose is like a second mom I love her so much if there was ever anything I needed all I have to do is ask. I still don't understand why but she and Jake are always so mean to each other, I think it's because they are so much alike. Also we have Jasper and Alice. Jasper is so brilliant and so in love with Alice, he still tries to keep his distance a little because I am half human but I'm working on him. And Aunt Alice is really amazing, she can see the future, but only the future based on decisions and when they're made, she also has the best fashion sense, which I have inherited from her. She is my favorite shopping partner; we could shop for days and still be ready for more. Of course we have mom and dad, or Bella and Edward, as I'm supposed to call them when we are in public, because they don't exactly look like the parent type, neither looking older than 20. They are the most perfect couple, completely made for each other, they have one of those epic loves that will last forever, and of course being vampires, it really will last forever. Edward can read minds and Bella is a shield, she can protect herself and others, if they're close enough, from mental attacks. Jake also lives with us, like i said he is a shape shifter, which is why he never gets any older, he is also a member of the Quileute Indians and the Alpha of his pack, even though they don't live like an actual pack, exactly. They all kind of go off on their own unless one needs the others. And me I'm Renesmee, I am half human, half vampire, I really love my life. I have a mixture of my parents abilities, only opposite, I can tell people my thoughts by touching them.

I had just finished packing when Jake came in my room.

"What's up beautiful?" Jake asked jumping on my bed.

"Just fininshing up packing, have you finished yet?" I asked knowing he hadn't.

"Sure sure Nes, a few pairs of shorts and I'm good, you know that." he said giving me one of those smiles.

"Whatever, don't you think just a few more clothes might come in handy, you have pretty good control over when you shift so you won't have to worry about shredding all of them and even if you do, it's not a big problem, we'll just get more." I said.

"You know we don't have to go, if you don't want to." he said getting serious.

"For the last time we are going. I know you just don't want me to get hurt, but I told you, if mom and dad are going I'm going. And I know that you are excited to go too, even if it is just to fight with these new vampires, which I won't let you. I promise if I am ever in any real danger I will let you take me away and we'll stay somewhere safe until the danger is over. But Mr. Black, I'm not going to let you ruin my first real human experiences!""Alright alright. You've made your point!! I will go pack some 'real' clothes, and we will head south. Only for you would I do all this with out the promise of a good fight somewhere along the way." Jake said getting up to go pack his things.

"I love you." I said smiling to his back knowing he would hear me.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!!! I have actually had a few people read this!! I'm so excited! Please review for me guys!

Just a reminder, I own nothing. I just like to play pretend!!

***

The night started just as any other. Once night fell, I awoke. I got up and prepared myself for work. I was working the door tonight so I dressed in that dreadful black dress and made my way to the club. I hardly spoke to my master at all tonight; he was preoccupied with Sookie again. This I don't understand. I like the girl, she's not bad as humans go, and heavens knows she can make me laugh. I just don't understand the power she hold over Eric. In all the years I've known him, he has never acted this way, about anyone, let alone a human telepath.

I was checking ID's when I first smelled them. They were vampire, that was for sure, but their scent was different, off somehow. Also they had a shifter with them, highly unlikely. And one of them smelled of vampire, but had a heartbeat.

"Well hello there. Wait inside and I will go get the Sheriff." I said to the blonde man, he seemed to be the leader.

"Thank you very much, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family." The blonde man said with a gracious smile. My eyebrow rose slightly at the word family, an action I noticed did not go unnoticed. The tall blonde woman's eyes grew ever so slightly then as if he could hear her thoughts the bronze haired boy nodded only once in response to an unanswered question. Perhaps I would be seeing Ms. Stackhouse tonight after all.

I walked the very large group into the club and told them to make themselves comfortable, I would return shortly. As I walked towards the back where Eric's office was I heard the very large one say he wanted to try some of the synthetic blood, as if he had never heard of it before. How very interesting.

Eric quietly told me to enter the office when he heard me approach.

"You look confused child." Eric said.

"Well master, there is a group in the club tonight. They are unlike any I have ever seen. They are vampire I'm sure however they smell different, a little sweeter than a normal vampire. They also have a young shifter with them, were I believe. And the youngest vampire, I'm sure she has a heartbeat. They act as if they have never heard of TruBlood, or any synthetic blood for that matter. I also believe on of them can read minds. I'm afraid I do not know what to make of all this." I said a bit embarrassed of my ignorance.

"How very curious, please call Sookie and have her come here. Tell her I need her assistance and I will reimburse any lost wages she may incur from missing work. Please see that our new guests are comfortable until she arrives. Thank you." He said dismissing me.

I grabbed the portable phone on my way out. I dialed Sookie's home number, she answered after the second ring.

" Hello?" she said brightly.

"Sookie this is Pam, Eric needs you to come to the club as soon as possible." I said.

"What is it now? "She said a bit exasperated.

"There is a bit of a situation here and we need for you to listen, are you working tonight?" I said knowing she would be a pain to get here if she was already working tonight; Sookie is a waitress at Merrlotte's Bar in Bon Temps.

"No I have the night off, I will be there as soon as I can, how should I dress? "She asked, knowing that the vamp world is a little different.

"Casual will be just fine." I said to reassure her.

"K see yall in a few." She said and hung up.

That was easier than I imagined, she usually needs a little encouragement to get her little butt down to the club, she must want to see Eric. Either way, I am very interested by these new vamps and a little excited as well. Now to go entertain these new vamps.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!! People are reading and reviewing! How exciting! Thanks guys for all the positive feedback! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Again I don't own anything, just playing pretend!!**

***

**EDWARD**

This was getting a bit ridiculous; I really do tend to resent this "gift". Especially at times like this, I am reliving all of the awkward sexual history between the sheriff and the telepath. Of course she cannot read our thoughts but I can hers and his. She did know exactly what we were when she walked in the room.

Eric had cleared the club once the girl got here and we were all about to sit and talk over this whole mess.

"Thank you very much for seeing us, I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. These are my children. I would like very much to explain everything to you if would be so kind as to let me. I would very much appreciate it if you let me explain to you what we are, and about my family and why we have come here."

I nodded my head once for Carlisle when he silently asked me if they were willing to listen. Bella was holding my hand in hers and moved her shield to me so she could ask me what they were thinking; I just smiled at her to let her know we weren't in any immediate danger.

"We will listen to you and go from there." The large blonde man said simply.

"First, we are vampires, as you have guessed only we are different from you, we are a different breed so to speak. We have no heart beat like you, however we have no aversions to the sun other than in makes our skin sparkle, and it does not burn us. Also we do not sleep at all. The synthetic blood that your kind has come to survive on holds no nutritional value for us. Where you can take blood from a human without really harming them we cannot say the same. Once a human is bitten by one of us the must either be drained completely or they will be turned into a vampire, when we bite we dispense a venom that will cause the change. That being said, my family here is a different kind of our breed. We have chosen to spare human life and only drink the blood of animals. As a joke we call ourselves vegetarians. Living this lifestyle, I believe, has made it possible for so many of us to live together peacefully, for the most part anyway. This is my son Edward and his wife Bella. Edward has the gift of telepathy and Bella is a shield." Carlisle explained as clearly as possible.

"I know you are a telepath Sookie, and that you cannot hear us, you can hear Jacob to a degree if I'm not mistaken. I can also hear Eric and Pam." I said taking my cue from Carlisle.

Wow, that's amazing, I've only ever met one other telepath, and I could hear him too. You're right, I can hear some from him," she said looking at Jake "but just as much as any other shifter."

"I am still very new to all this, so I am still learning my gift. As far as we can tell I can shield myself from mental attacks, I can also extend my shield to reach others, as long as they are standing fairly close." Bella continued with the introductions.

"This is Jasper and Alice." Carlisle said softly.

"I have the ability to control the moods and temperaments of people. For example I am able to calm an excited crowd or excite an apathetic person, it is very subtle." Jasper said.

"Hi! First I just want to say I love those shoes." Alice said looking at the one named Pam, as cheerfully as if we were all old friends. "Now as for me I can see the future, but only based on current decisions. Basically I can see what's going to happen until you change your mind about it."

"Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle moved on.

"I'm just strong, and always ready for a fight." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"Apparently I'm stubborn, and pretty." Rose said rolling her eyes and looking a bit bored.

"Stubborn to the point of relentless." I said only slightly joking.

"Jake and Nessie." Carlisle said coming to the last of our group.

"Like you said, I'm a shape shifter," Jake said to Sookie, then turning to the rest of them "we turn into wolves, and I am the alpha of my pack. I'm also really hungry; do you have any human food?"

"Jake, we'll eat soon enough. I'm Renessme, I am their daughter. And I really mean daughter. Mom got pregnant with me while she was still human and delivered me as a human, it nearly killed her but dad saved her just in time. So I am half vampire half human. I have basically the opposite gift as the two of them where dad can hear everyone and mom can keep everyone out of her head, I can let others see what's in my head, by touching them, would you like to see?" Nessie said sweetly to the Sherriff.

"I would like very much to see." Eric said. I watched as Nessie showed him her memories of everything from her birth to her favorite memories of each of us. She ended with the memory of Carlisle telling us that we would be going to Bon Temps.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Eric said once she was finished showing him everything.

"Now we know what you are and who you are. Please tell us why you are here."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so it has been seriously FOREVER since I put anything on here but I got re-inspired today so I figured I'd add a little. I already have the next few chapters planned out, so I hope you enjoy!

It's a very short chapter but I promise I will make up for it on the next one, this is just a little set-up for what's about to happen

I own nothing; I just like to play pretend!

Sookie

This was all a little crazy. And with everything I've experienced lately that is saying a lot. I got the call from Pam when I was making supper, all alone. I wasn't working at the bar tonight so I was just planning on watching a little tv or maybe reading one of my new books I got from the library. So it wasn't a big deal to come out to Shreveport, or so I thought.

I got to Fangtasia, the vamp bar, and Eric cleared the place at once. There was a very strange group waiting when I arrived, vampires for the most part, I could tell that right away, one shifter, were I was pretty sure.

Once they started explaining who they were I was a little startled, I was just getting used to the regular vamps and now to find out there is a whole new "breed" out there... I decided I was going to explain to Eric that my pay would start being based on how weird these situations he put me in are!

The group had just finished explaining who they were and what they each could do, and I was preparing myself for the why now. I was getting impressions of the situation from Jake, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"About a year we had a small problem with a vampire named Victoria, she was upset with Edward here because he had killed her mate James. James had tried to kill Bella, we won't take up too much time going into further explanations other than Victoria made an army of newborn vampires to destroy us" Carlise told us.

"Newborn vampires of our kind are extremely strong, it's strongest that we will ever be. We defeated the army and escaped the repercussions of the Volturi. However one of the newborns escaped before the battle. This is dangerous because he is untaught and bloodthirsty, and not shy about breaking our rules." Jasper said quietly.

"The Volturi is your breeds form of government?" Eric asked.

"Yes, we know that the newborn is in this area, we come to you out of courtesy to make you aware of the situation, we fully intend on taking care of this problem ourselves and do not wish to impose on you in any way. If you can point us in the direction of a nice hotel so those of us who sleep can do so as it is getting late we will get started tracking this vampire in the morning." Edward said to Eric.

"Alright Ill tell yall what," I said finally piping up "how about Jake and Nessie, why don't yall come out to my place, I can tell yall are exhausted and starving, ill feed yall and yall can sleep while the rest figure out the game plan?"

"I am starving, and I do need to get some sleep, you know I don't keep bloodsucker hours, and Nessie needs to get some sleep too." Jake said.

Bella and Edward exchange worried looks then Edward looked at Jake and said "I know you will."

I had to giggle a little, I reassured them that I have never had a vamp be scared of me before.

So it was settled, Nessie, Jake, and I got in my little car and headed back to my house, and the rest of them were left to figure things out and decide what the next step would be, for my part I was exhausted!


End file.
